The electrification of attached devices for agricultural work vehicles is the focus of many current developments. These developments are making available for a transitional period a so-called add-on generator unit for attachment to a work vehicle which can be obtained presently until after future development when work vehicles with integrated generator units are brought to the market.
Such an add-on generator unit is known from DE 10 2011 055 192 A1. An agricultural work vehicle with a PTO shaft such as, for example, a tractor can be equipped with the generator unit described therein so power consumers with a nominal voltage that differs from a nominal voltage of a work vehicle power network can be operated. Thus, an additional vehicle power network with a higher nominal voltage can be built. However, a description is not given as to how an electric control of the generator and the electric power consumer takes place.